galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Mana Elemental, Small
This small blue and gold bundle of energy has dark sploches with two shining gold eye shaped spots with blue spots inside that are similar to and iris or pupils 'Small Mana Elemental '''CR 1 N Small Outsider (elemental, extraplanar) '''Int '+2; Senses Darkvision 60', arcane sight; Perception +5 Defense AC '16 (10 + 2 dex + 3 natural + 1 size); 14 flat-footed; 14 touch '''HP '''13 (2d10+2) '''Fort '+3, '''Ref +5, Will '''+0 '''Defensive Abilities'' ''Resist cold 5, fire 5, electricity 5, acid 5; SR 13 Offense Speed '''fly 60 ft. (perfect) '''Melee '''slam +4 (1d4) '''Ranged eldritch blast +4 (1d6 energy + eldritch blast) Special Attacks '''Death Throws, Eldritch Blast, Elemental Channel Statistics '''Str '''10, Dex 15, Con 12, Int 4''', Wis '''11, Cha 14 'Base Atk '+2; CMB +2; CMD 11 '''Feats '''Weapon Finesse (slam) '''Skills Escape Artist +7, Fly +7, Knowledge (Arcana) +5, Knowledge (Planes) +1, Perception +5, Spellcraft +5 (+4 racial bonus to knowledge (arcana) and spellcraft) Languages '''Draconic '''Special Qualities Anti-Magic Vulnerability, Arcane Healing, Arcane Sight, Arcane Touch, Conduit Slip Special Abilities All mana elementals gain the follow special abilities. Anti-Magic Vulnerability (Su) Being made of pure arcane energy, anything that removes arcane power will hurt a mana elemental. Spells such as dispel magic, greater dispel magic, and antimagic ray ''will deal 1d6 damage per twice the spell level to a mana elemental with no save allowed. Spells such as ''antimagic zone will shunt the elemental out of the area, dealing the same amount of damage. A mana elemental cannot enter an antimagic zone nor a magic dead area. If they are forced into such a space then they impact it as if hitting a wall and cannot move further. Arcane Healing (Su) A mana elemental who is struck by a spell that does not overcome its spell resistance, is healed 1 damage per spell level. The mana elemental is healed the same amount for spells it dispels with arcane touch. If it dispels an item then it heals 1/2 the item's caster level. A mana elemental gain fast healing in an area affected by a primal magic event equal to half the CR (minimum 1) of the event. Arcane Sight (Su) A mana elemental can see magic as per the arcane sight spell at Caster Level 2. Arcane Touch (Su) Everything the mana elemental touches is infused with or removed of its magical energy. Everything touched by a mana elemental is affected by a greater magic aura with the caster level 2. This also allows one to track a mana elemental using spells that can detect magic, detect magic requires three rounds to begin following the tracks. Replace a Spellcraft check for the Survival check to track. Greater arcane sight requires no check. Use the elemental's hit dice as magic item level to determine aura strength. Alternatively, the mana elemental may use its touch to remove magic. If it succeeds a touch attack it may cast dispel magic on the target as a standard action at Caster Level 2 Conduit Slip'' (Su)'' Mana elementals are able to seep through the cracks of the multiverse. They have the ability to travel to and from the Conduit at will. All normal rules apply but they do not need to make any checks to enter, leave, or travel through it. They often uses this ability to escape if they are in danger. Whenever the mana elemental uses conduit slip, the area is affected by a primal magic event with a CR 2. Death Throws (Su) If a mana elemental is slain the arcane energies that bind them are released in a violent explosion in a 5 ft. radius. This deals an amount of damage equal to their elemental channel damage of all energy types, Reflex save DC 13 for half damage. The area is also affected by a primal magic event with a CR 2. Eldritch Blast (Su) A mana elemental can fire an eldritch blast of raw magical energy at any target within 30' for 1d6 damage. This damage is untyped but may add the energy channel damage to the blast's damage using up a channel for the day. In addition to the blast's damage an additional effect can be added to each blast. A save DC 13 Will negate the extra effect. * Dement (Will): '''The target is confused for one round. * '''Dimensional shift (Fort): The target teleports as per dimension door 5 feet in a random horizontal direction. * Fury (Refl): The target takes 1 additional damage of the same energy type as was used for the blast. Elemental Channel (Su) As a standard action the elemental may channel energy 5/day to deal 1d6 damage in a 30' radius from its self. The elemental may choose to deal fire, acid, electricity, or cold damage when using the ability. Anyone affected may make a Reflex save DC 13 for half damage. Magical Attacks (Su) All attacks made by a mana elemental count as magic for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction.